Jericho and Hogwarts a joining of mysteries
by GEN.SKARBRAND
Summary: Jericho-Castigor, a prodigy of magic, goes to hogwarts. My first fanfic. Exstream AU, Harry potter insn't included.
1. The Sorting Hat

**Creative Writing Piece**

**Jericho-Castigor goes to Hogwarts**

**By SKARBRAND**

**Chapter 1: The Sorting Hat **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that is recognisable._

_The story starts at the sorting, because of Alexander's gruesome past and also, because he apperates directly to Hogwarts. Here Mr Ollivander gives him his father's wand, to use._

_SLYTHERIN. One word would doom an entire world to a million fates, but with only one outcome. The magical world would rue the day when Jericho, son of Jacob the 1st and heir to the Royal-House of Castigor, came into their lives. Although he was but barely ten thousand years old, he was already an advanced wizard for one of Narmania, having been trained by multiple Dark-Lords of renown including Magnus and Salazar._

I could feel the tension building in the Great Hall; all the eyes around me in the Hall were waiting to see who I was, the small and chunky boy with shining white hair and distant-looking blue eyes. While I was remembering my far gone childhood; I kept on remembering my joy at being accepted into Hogwarts, although I would have preferred Dumstrang or Arkangelica, even so I now felt nervous seeing all those eyes staring at my blocky form, and seeing my true self.

I stretched my small and bony, pale hand into my left-hand pocket of my robes, and felt the unusual wooden feeling of my new wand in my hand. I was remembering Mr Ollivander, who had looked frightened, as he had shown me my father's wand. Although I hadn't understood why, I knew that was for another time and place, and had left it at that. My wand was a 30cm long beauty, made out of Yew. Ollivander had told me that my new wands core was made out of a Dementors soul. I hadn't even known they even had souls, strange.

As I looked back over his short life; I remembered the countless hours of drill practice, the searing Artic wind blasting in my face, as I climbed the mountains back home. Home, oh home, I could remember so many sights and smells, from the smell of warm soup in the evening to the sight of a falling star.

I could also recall the agonizing pain of any failures that had occurred, but I overlooked that, as I was now where I wanted to be, Hogwarts.

As the great Oak doors leading to the Hall opened I had felt a momentary sense of unease and doubt at my decision for coming here. But as I now looked upon the crowds of children up to teenagers, just waiting for a leader like myself he felt content once more. So I now felt content, so much that I even nearly missed out on my own name. But there it was; _Jericho Castigor_ called out by my new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

I walked the twenty or so steps up to the chair, and the hat. The Hat, it was funny that such a prestigious school still relied upon a hat to choose what house you were in, but no matter. As I walked towards it, I could feel the eyes of the rest of my new school burrowing into my backside. As the hat fell onto my head, it flinched at the shear power that I possessed.

_My, my what a powerful young one you are Master Castigor_. He felt the hat whisper in his head. _I see your fate is laid out like a map, showing me your path. Well I see no alternative…__**SLYTHERIN**_.

My head spun, I was there, in my house. I gently put the hat back on its chair and walked proudly over to the Slytherin table. They were cheering me, me. I was honoured by their gratitude and praise.

The sight of a table of cheering, green and black characters filled my vision. I loved their praise, and sucked it up like I was armed not with a wand, but with a straw. Maybe I was going to enjoy this year more than I originally thought.


	2. The Duel

**Chapter 2: The Duel.**

I still felt bored, even though I thought the classes were exciting, I still felt like I knew it all already. Just last week I remember besting the painting of Rowena Ravenclaw at a game of Wizards Chess, I had her in checkmate in only four moves.

Id racked up, over the last week, a reputation that would take someone else a lifetime to gain. I was best in all my classes, and never missed a lesson. I was the new "goody two shoes" of Slytherin House.

As I walked down towards potions, thinking this over in my head, I saw Professor Quirril walking through a door. I knew already that this led to the infamous Chamber of Secrets. I decided to follow him, as I did so I felt a presence tugging on the back of my mind. I realised with shock that my old tutor, Lord Voldermort, was still alive and had somehow possessed Quirril. _So that's why he's been acting so odd_, I thought to myself.

As I left my position behind the main snake-statue in the chambers, Voldermort's voice rang out through the darkness; _I know your there Old man_ he slowly said. _Who's that_, I replied, acting dumb in hope of not giving away my only cover. _Jericho, come now_. Oh no, I thought he knows it's me, and not some idiotic 1st year. There was only one way it could go now.

_Avisss_, I screamed at his form, as he responded in kind. As our spells collided in mid-air with the force of a nuclear bomb, I thought about my life and destiny. With that my incantation increased in power by a factor of ten. My _Avisss Dark-curse_ continued to force his back, until it was literary inches away from his wand. As he screamed in anger, my spell broke into his body, flooding the chamber with an unearthly light whilst incinerating him instantly. I felt the world going black around me, as I slipped into an unconscious state of mind.

When I awoke my entire house and nearly the whole Ministry surrounded me like a blanket, all looking proudly upon my form as though I was a new creation of some warped science. Fudge himself was telling me how much of a saviour and brave man I was, while Rita Skitter wrote down every word of what he was saying to me. FLASH, the camera light tearing into my tired eyes was like a Flash grenade going off, making me flinch in sudden pain. Then I hear Madam Pomfrey shouting for them to leave and let me heal, in peace. I still cannot speak _some effect of the potion_ I thought to my self as sleep took me.

When I woke it was midnight, looking around myself I saw that cards and other gifts covered the nearby tables and chairs. Most, like the large one from Draco, were from fellow students or friends of mine. Others were from teachers and other important people in the Magical world, but one in particular caught my eye especially well. The card was spooky to say the least, wrapped in a mysterious glow with the letters H.R on it. Opening it I found it to be from none other than Helena Ravenclaw, she had invited me out on a date no less, to the Ghosts hunt at the Dark-Lake. I suddenly felt a mixture of emotions all at once, mostly amusement and happiness but also some nervousness at what to do next.

_You should go, not many get a chance like that_. Looking up I could see Dumbledore in front of me, holding out a sweet, which I gratuitously accepted. Really, I said, _your letting me sneak out tonight for her_.

_Yes_, he said. _I think the black and green cape would be best_, he smiled and then apperated out of the silent ward. Smiling I got dressed and hurried down the stairs towards the back gate, through Hagrid's grounds and down to the lake.

My clothes were still a bit singed from my battle so I cleaned them up with a quick wave of my wand, and put on the cape that Dumbledore had suggested. Looking around I saw an amused but also respecting crowd of ghosts. Not only were the ghosts of Hogwarts there, but also the ghosts of all the other schools in the world. Conjuring a mirror I straightened out my messy, whit hair and neatened my school robes to look decent enough for the occasion.

Looking up I saw her; Helena was wearing a dress of bright neon blue lilacs, poppies and roses. _You look stunning_, I told her, much to the amusement of the other ghosts. _Thank you_. I smiled as she curtseyed to me, and I felt inclined to bow my head in turn.

I formed a table, chairs and food out of thin air in the middle of the lake. It was resting on a giant, green and silver, lily. The ghosts gasped in wonder at my Magical skill. Smiling at some old memory, she floated out to her chair and sat down.

Apperating, I settled down next to her. I was also feeling a sense of hesitation and possibly fear at this meeting, I wasn't dating some normal witch. _I was dating ROWENA RAVENCLAWS daughter for heavens sake, so behave yourself_, I thought to myself. She leaned into my ear, and whispered _Your Ties wonky_. Startled I attempted to correct it much to her amusement. This effort culminated in me falling into the ice-cold water of the Black Lake. I felt nothing though, having already cast a warming spell on myself, as I fell. As she helped me up I apologised for getting her food wet.


	3. Truth and lies

**Chapter 3: Truths and Lies**

_She just laughed and said in an impersonation of her mother; Jericho Castigor, you got my daughter wet. We both giggled in response to this. She flew with me to the shore, where a smiling Bloody-Baron helped me to dry up. I stood up and shouted, let the 2345th Ghost Hunt of Terra Begin, in my true Narmanian accent. _

Curious Headless-Nick leaned forward from the rest and asked me how old I really was; as they couldn't believe I was only 12. I responded by saying that _we have met, Nicholas_. He jumped away in shock. _Alexander_, he exclaimed, shocked. _Nope _I said_ I am his Grandfather mate_. He looked shocked, but that was nothing as to how Rowena looked. _Jericho, my love_ breathed Helena in raw shock.

Smiling I finally freed my form of its fakery and shed my cape and hood of lies, revealing a face so ancient and proud that even the stars themselves would have wept in awe. _Hello my dear, how are you_, I said to a shocked Helena Ravenclaw. _But you died_, I heard her say in shock. _No love, I merely changed and adapted so I could face you once more_, I exclaimed. _Oh Jericho, my Husband, I thought you were dead_.

As I walked with my wife, hand in hand, back to Hogwarts I saw my Headmaster smiling at us from his tower. _Helena_, I whispered to her. _Yes love?_ She replied. _How does he?_ I began. _Oh, I see, he's actually Merlin love. _So many new surprises and gifts that today has brought, I thought to my self as we walked towards our old rooms in the Dungeons. When we arrived at our rooms, by passing through several hidden doors and portraits, we found them to be covered in both dust and cobwebs. Helena cast a quick spell as we entered and all of the murk and filth, just disappeared.

We slept well that night, bonded once more to each other, both in our physical states as well as our mental states. Our love for each other reverberated throughout the castle, like a frosty breeze upon a winter's night. We woke early, and walked down to the great hall. I no longer tried to hide, my poor old face and body, but instead wore it with a pride attributed to one who has found inner peace. Dumbledore greeted us as we entered, saying that he had hoped for many a year, our return to his castle. Helena curtsied, while I simply bowed my head to my old student.

I remembered the days of tutoring that young warlock, and the hours he wasted with Arthur in the grounds of Camelot. It was a fond memory, one that not many knew of, except maybe Rowena. It was also one of pain, seeing my only student for over 40 million years nearly die at Martinez's hands, and then see wizards everywhere hunted until they neared extinction. It wasn't for another thousand years, which Magic could once more inhabit the world safely. But now, I was happy once more as I stood at the gates, not only to my future but also to the future of all things magical.


	4. The Future

**Chapter 4: The Future.**

_As Helena and I stood on the hard wood of the decking, which made up the back of the Great Hall, we felt a sense of joy and thrill at the opportunity to share our secret with the rest of Hogwarts students and staff. As Merlin gave us the signal, we stepped down into sight from behind a curtain and a new future began._

_Who are you guys,_ shouted a 6th year Slytherin. Another student, this time a 3rd year Gryffindor agreed by shouting the same words at us. As the clamour of a hundred small voices in a dark world were hurled at us, we shared a brief moment of worry that we had chosen the wrong time. But, then a 7th year by the name of Luna Lovegood stood up and said, _Your Helena Ravenclaw, but who are you and why are you holding her hand? _And in that moment, that whole hall took a collective gasp.

_MY NAME IS JERICHO-SALAZAR-CASTIGOR THE 1__ST__, HIGH LORD OF THE HOUSES OF SLYTHERIN AND CASTIGOR_. I shouted out to the assembled students and staff. The hall fell deadly silent, until a battered 7th year by the name of Harry Potter, the so-called "Chosen One" got up and said, _but WHO are you_. Seeing many heads nod in his agreement I changed my appearance to that of my earlier form. _This is who I am, young Mr Potter_, I said in return. As hundreds of the students in the Hall, screamed in either disbelief or in amazement, the shock that had filled the Hall before suddenly broke into nothing but a distant memory.


End file.
